Technetium-99m (99mTc) is a radioisotope commonly used for diagnostic medical purposes, and is produced using a Technetium generator and Molybdenum-99 (99Mo). Eluates produced by the Technetium generator include not only Technetium-99m, but also small quantities of Molybdenum-99, which is a contaminant. Accordingly, eluates from Technetium generators are tested (i.e., assayed) for Molybdenum-99 content. For example, the U.S. Pharmacopeial Convention (USP) requires that an eluate from a Technetium generator should be tested and should not contain more than 0.15 microcuries of Molybdenum-99 per millicuries of Technetium-99m per administered dose.
Conventional assaying methods require performing a Technetium-99m assay using a first radiometric assay device, and subsequently transporting the eluate to a different location to perform a separate Molybdenum-99 assay using a second radiometric assay device. Further, in conventional assaying methods, a technician measures the eluate using a single channel analyzer and manually enters the measured data into a spreadsheet. Also, technicians transporting the eluate are exposed to the eluate during the process. Accordingly, known methods for assaying an eluate for Technetium-99m and Molybdenum-99 are time-consuming, inefficient and expose the technician to a radioactive dose.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.